


Stay.

by northernliight



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernliight/pseuds/northernliight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it, <i> Adam </i>, I beg you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163961) by northernlight. 



"Say it, _Adam_ , I beg you."  
She tried to look him into his eyes, but he looked away. Tiny drops of rain began their relentless fall on those two so close figures: her – holding an umbrella, him – with the death in his heart. 

"Adam" she said "you  _just_ have to tell it and I will do it."  
Adam didn't answer. At that point, he was covered in rain, the white shirt shaped his pale chest perfectly. She shook her head, a lonely tear ran down her face falling on the ground, joining a kind of different tears falling from the sky. She got close to Adam covering him with her umbrella. She knew it was  _too late_ , but finally he was brave enough to look her into her eyes. Empty and cold eyes, in which she saw the last grain of humanity sliding away with the rain. She lightly touched his face with her fingertips, Adam was idle, silent,  _motionless_.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, leaving him a weightless kiss. Perceiving a salty aftertaste – of what she _thought_ were  _only_ raindrops – torn her heart apart, covered by the sound of a thunder and a lightning that, by that moment, ripped up the sky. 

" _Goodbye_ , Adam" she said in the end, turning around to the train station. Adam fell on his knees looking her going away  _forever_.

" _Stay_ " he whispered knowing it was really  _too late._  



End file.
